onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shuzo
| jva = Kōsei Hirota }} Shuzo is an anime-only character. He's a member of the Neo Marines and a former Commodore of the Marines. Appearance Shuzo is a large, dark-skinned man from the Longarm Tribe with a bulky build. He has a black topknot hairstyle, eyebrows, beard and long nose hair that resemble mustaches. He wears dark red armguards and a red and yellow chestplate with a white emblem on it. Personality He is very assertive, authoritative and does not follow orders. He desires to be Z's second-in-command in place of Ain. Like Z, he also has a desire to murder all pirates and thinks that imprisoning them is absurd, which is why he went after Panz Fry even though he was already arrested and on his way to Impel Down. He also has a unique laugh: Brarararara. Relationships Alpacacino Shuzo seems to have a good relationship with Alpacacino, who nods to Shuzo whenever he feels like agreeing with him. Momonga Shuzo seems to have a past with Momonga. Not much is known about their relationship other than they may have known each other in the past. Ain He seems to dislike Ain because she beat him at their previous battle and became Z's right hand instead of him. He does not follow her orders, as seen when he did not go to the rendezvous point that they arranged, and wished to prove himself better than her to usurp her position. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Shuzo is able to use some of the Rokushiki martial arts techniques and has demonstrated Soru, Shigan, Geppo and Tekkai. He is presumed to have a high level of mastery in Tekkai, since he was able to shrug off Luffy's Gear Second attacks with relative ease. He also had enough strength to match Sanji's kick, the blow in fact causing the latter's leg to fall from beneath him afterwards due to the strain. Haki Shuzo is able to use Busoshoku Haki and is strong enough to match Luffy's Haki. He was able to use it to enhance his Tekkai and in conjuntion with Shigan to pierce Luffy's rubber body. Weapons as normal bazooka.]] For long-range attacks, Shuzo uses his bazooka Alpacacino who ate a Zoan-class Devil Fruit and is able to shot Haki-imbued bullets. History Past For an unknown reason, he resigned his position as a Marine and became a member of the Neo Marines. .]] He and Ain once fought each other for the position of Zephyr's right hand. Their fight lasted for five hours. Shuzo was at the verge of beating Ain, as she was at a disadvantage in stamina. She realized this and stayed stable, waiting for Shuzo to attack. When he tried to tackle her while spinning, she dodged the attack and Shuzo fell on the ground with such force that he buried himself a bit. While Shuzo was trying to get up and attack again, Ain used her Devil Fruit powers to change the age of the ground, which made Shuzo get stuck. Ain raises a gun and points it at Shuzo. Then Zephyr announces that the fight is over and that Ain is the victor. Z's Ambition Arc Shuzo is first seen in his submarine when he receives a call from Ain. She reminds him of the importance of the plan. Shuzo informs her he is tracking Panz Fry and wants to kill him before he reaches Impel Down. Ain tells him they cant let the Navy onto their plans and to call off his attack. He disregards her warning and tells her not to worry as long as he kills all witnesses, there will be no evidence. Shuzo tells her if he pulls this off, he'll prove he will be a better right hand man to Zephyr. Ain warns him not to fail, or else the consequences will be severe. Shuzo surprise attacks the Straw Hat Pirates and Marines as they were in the process of rescuing Panz Fry. After a barrage of torpedoes hitting both parties, he reveals himself. Luffy attempts to fight him but is knocked into the ocean, with Zoro jumping in after him. Momonga confronts him recognizing him as a former Marine. Shuzo says he wasn't aware he was on board, and asks him if he is a Vice Admiral now. Momonga asks Shuzo if he has been the one responsible behind the pirate raids to which Shuzo proudly confesses and announces he intends to cut off Panz Fry's head. Momonga asks why he is doing this if he used to be a former Marine, to which Shuzo replies that he is doing it for the sake of Zephyr, which surprises Momonga. Shuzo says he will kill all of them right then and there and tells Alpacacino to kill Panz Fry. Lily enraged, reverts back to her giant form and attacks. She goes on a rampage on the ship, attempting to skewer Shuzo with her fork. Shuzo asks her why she is attacking him, to which she tells him her name and that she is Panz Fry's daughter. Shuzo responds that since she is a pirate too she'll die with him. Momonga tells Shuzo that he will not allow the Neo Marines to have their way as long as he is commanding that ship. Sanji chimes in finding him very sensible for a Marine soldier, earning disgust from Shuzo calling the Marines shameful. Momonga angrily tells him to shut up. As the two are about to fight, Luffy approaches them both announcing he doesn't care about their dispute and will stop at nothing to rescue Lily's father, challenging them both. The Neo Marines board the ships and begin fighting with the Marines, as Shuzo attacks Luffy. Luffy goes Second Gear and uses his Jet Gatling, but is unable to hurt Shuzo's tough body. The weather changes, as the Thrust Up Stream begins destroying the remaining Marine ships around them causing confusion between Shuzo and Momonga, unaware of the weather shift. A guyser erupts underneath them, destroying all but a small piece of the raft Panz Fry is able to hang onto. Shuzo attaches a Vivre Card to the raft as they make their escape. Afterwards, Momonga is seen with his remaining crew on a capsized warship. Shuzo returns from his sub to finish their fight as the two battle one last time, destroying the capsized ship. Afterwards, Shuzo says he wasted too much time and reflects back on his rivalry with Ain. As Shuzo sits in his submarine lamenting on this match, he vows to change Zephyr's mind and win the title of second in command back. Shuzo catches up to the Straw Hats who have hidden behind a reef. He orders his men to destroy the ship along with the reef but they are out of torpedoes to use. His men then volunteer to willingly ram their ships into the reef and sacrifice themselves to fulfill their goal. Shuzo tells them he is proud of all of them and gives the order of attack.Among the confusion, Shuzo's submarine emerges from the water and docks itself on the reef. Shuzo then tells them that they cannot escape from him. Nami wonders how he was able to find them, as Shuzo reveals he used a Vivre Card he stuck to the raft from before. Shuzo watches the devestation unfold around him of his loyal followers dying, as he promises he wont let their sacrifices be in vain, with Franky questioning his sanity. He tells them that pirates like them are the reason the New World is so corrupt and their only goal is to exterminate them all. Chopper warns Panz Fry to not move because of his injuries but he ignores this and charges into battle swinging his large iron cook spoon at Shuzo. Shuzo uses Tekkai and repels the force of the attack, knocking him back. Lily charges into battle after him, turning into her regular giant form and attempts to stab Shuzo once again with her trident fork. He easily dodges her and runs along the staff of her weapon and deals a powerful punch to her solar plexus, defeating her. Shuzo turns his attention back to Panz Fry, promising he won't escape death again. Luffy intervenes entering second gear and kicks him into a large rock. Shuzo then remembers that Luffy was a pirate and tells him he would have killed him sooner or later and that he'll kill him first among the group. Luffy attacks with a Jet Gattling, but doesn't harm Shuzo in the slightest. Luffy then attacks with Jet Whip but Shuzo blocks it with Shigan. Shuzo tries to attack back with Soru as Luffy tries to hit him with Jet Bazooka, but misses. Shuzo then uses Geppo, taking to the air to fight. He surprises Luffy and knocks him back down to the ground. Luffy then uses his Haki imbued with a pistol attack and is able to strike Shuzo who this time does not dodge. To everyone's shock, Shuzo was able to block Luffy's Haki with his Tekkai, he then tells Luffy his Haki isn't nearly strong enough to beat him, Sanji states that Shuzo has Haki and Robin notes this battle might become difficult. Shuzo begins to go on the offensive with Luffy now dodging his attacks, finding his limbs to be annoying during their fight. As Luffy is about to go Third Gear, he is suddenly struck from behind by a cannon ball blast from Alpacacino. The attack heavily hurts Luffy, making him slam into a rock wall that cracks underneath him. Shuzo shows surprise he hasn't collapsed yet, as Luffy remains silent. He tells Luffy he was hit with a Haki imbued cannon blast from his partner Alpacacino, who is a bazooka who ate a Devil Fruit. Shuzo then uses Shigan, stabbing Luffy with his fingers. Panz Fry tries to come to Luffy's aid but Shuzo uses Alpacacino and shoots him, knocking the Giant unconcious. Lily is launched at Shuzo aiming to enter inside his mouth and expand once inside of him. He moves and pushes Luffy into her path as she falls into his mouth. Shuzo tells him he knew of their stupid plan all along, planning to attack their ship next. Luffy then gets to his feet, still wounded but announces he is still going to defeat Shuzo and get to eat Panz Fry's food. Lily begins to grow inside Luffy, contorting and stretching his body as she becomes huge once again. He grows to the size of a Giant, sprouting two horns from her helmet. Shuzo tells him changing his size doesn't change his status as being a pirate. His bazooka attacks prove to now be harmless against him, as Luffy comments he had forgotten they were there. Luffy begins attacking, but Shuzo is able to dodge him stating Giants are slow, and he can't keep up with his speed. Luffy then enters Second Gear, as his blast of hot steam almost blows away the Sunny. Shuzo fires a barrage of bombs at Luffy in vain, as Luffy leaps into the air to perform Giant Jet Spear. Shuzo propels himself upwards standing on a fired cannon ball ready to use Shigan again on Luffy, but is hit with Luffy's powerful attack first and is sent crashing into the rocks below, as Shuzo and Alpacacino are both defeated by this attack. Momonga catches up to Shuzo and his remaining soldiers and captures him. Shuzo is surprised he survived their fight and asks how he found him. Momonga tells him he used the same trick he used on the Straw Hats. He put a Vivre Card on Panz Fry to track him, a method of tracking pirates he learned from a teacher a long time ago. He berates Shuzo for dragging the Marines into their personal vendetta against pirates and announces that he will be sent to Impel Down. Shuzo tells him he'll never talk no matter how much he is tortured and demands Momonga to kill him now while they are still in the New World. Momonga tells him that's up to the law to decide, and that is how the Navy's Justice works. Elsewhere, Ain and Zephyr learn the fate of Shuzo from the newspapers. She tells Zephyr she should have made herself more clear to him, apologizing. She then wonders if the Navy found out what they were up to. Zephyr tells her not to worry, that no amount of torture will make him or his men talk. Confident in his minions' loyalty, this setback does not bother him in the least. Trivia * He is the first non-canon member of the Longarm Tribe to be revealed. He is also the first member of the Longarm Tribe to be a Marine. References Site Navigation it:Shuzo Category:Longarms Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:New World Characters Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Antagonists